Capítulo 3: Incognitas
by link.kun.9
Summary: Un pony hechicero llega de visita a poniville y el destino lo junta con la bella unicornio Twilight Sparkle, llamando la antención de no solo ella si no de todas sus amigas. Pasará muchas pruebas para encontrar su verdadero amor.


**CAPITULO 3: INCOGNITAS**

Debajo del majestuoso cielo en el palacio de Canterlot se escucha el eco de los cacos resonar al golpear el suelo de mármol pulido. Un guardia real se dirigía apresuradamente hacia el despacho del capitán de la guardia real.

- ¡Capitán!, permiso para pasar – dijo con voz alta.

- Puede pasar –

- ¡Capitán, señor! – saludándolo y poniéndose firmes – le traigo el informe que solicitó.

- Gracias, sargento, déjelo en el escritorio y puede retirarse –

- ¡Si, Señor! – dejando el rollo de papel en el escritorio, hizo un último saludo y se salió del despacho.

Después de que saliera su subordinado, levitó el rollo de papel hacia el y comenzó a leerlo. Una mirada de asombro se dibujo en el rostro, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. "Esto tiene que saberlo su majestad", pensó y rápidamente enrolló el pedazo de papel, se puso su casco y salió de su despacho.

Ya en los jardines del palacio real, encontró a la princesa Celestia y a su hermana la princesa Luna sentadas frente a un pequeño lago tomando té, se acercó sin mucha prisa para no alterar a las princesas.

- Princesa Celestia, es grato encontrarla – dijo el capitán sin alteración en su voz.

- ¡Oh! Capitán Shinning Armor, es un gusto verle – dijo la princesa con un tono alegre.

- Buenos días Capitán, espero que esté cuidando de su querida esposa como es debido – dijo la princesa Luna con un tono pícaro

Las dos princesas rieron un poco a la broma que hizo.

Shinning Armor se sonrojó al comentario que hizo la princesa Luna y sabía a donde iba la cosa, pero no la dejaría sin respuesta.

- Me es grato saber que esté preocupada por nuestra felicidad princesa, y déjeme decirle que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en ese sentido – contestó

- "Así me dejará tranquilo" – pensó muy confiado.

- Es una esplendida noticia, entonces eso quiere decir que pronto veremos y escucharemos pequeños golpecitos rondando el palacio, que te parece la noticia Tia –

- Es una agradable noticia, sería bueno decírselo a Candance, se pondrá muy alegre – respondió Celestia.

- Es bueno saber que estas dispuesto a tener un hijo, Capitán. – dijo Celestia mirándolo.

Shinning Armor no sabía que decir, se había quedado de piedra al escuchar decir que tendría un hijo, que casi le da un infarto. Ya Candance le había mencionado que quería un hijo, y sabía de antemano que ella ya se lo había contado a las princesas, pero no esperaba que conspiraran contra mí.

- "Ya me las pagarás querida" – pensó.

- ¡Ejem! – se aclaró la garganta

- Le traigo una noticia en la cual se requiere su máxima atención – dijo Shinning con tono serio.

- Bien Capitán, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su preocupación? –

Desenrollando el papel, se lo mostró a la princesa, lo cual también Luna se juntó a lado de su hermana para leerlo. Su expresión cambió al terminar de leerla.

- Tal parece que esto está relacionado con los casos anteriores, ¿no es cierto capitán? –

- Así es su majestad. Tenemos reportes de que un grupo de ladrones fueron aniquilados mejor dicho sepultados, una manada de lobos de madera incinerados, lo cual dejó una zona carbonizada en un radio de cien metros, dos dragones adolescentes prácticamente congelados y el reporte de hoy, cuerpos de Grifos con cortes muy profundos. Esto hace pensar que es un grupo de hechiceros que está a tras de esto. – explicó.

- Se equivoca Capitán. Todo esto es obra de un solo hechicero – aclaró con calma Celestia.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana – asintiendo con la cabeza Luna.

- ¿Un solo hechicero?, ¿Es es posible? – preguntó consternado.

- Es posible, pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya que estas victimas son ladrones, asesinos y criminales que fueron desterrados de Equestria y de sus respectivos reinos. Podría decirse que la mala suerte los acompañó puesto que se han cruzado en su camino.

Enviaré mensajes a los reinos respectivos sobre esto para mantenerlos informados, estoy muy segura de que estarán mas que interesados en estas noticias.

Siga investigando Capitán, esperaré noticias suyas. - dijo Celestia.

- ¡Sí, su majestad! – saludó poniéndose en firmes –

De pronto Celestia giró su cabeza en dirección al jardín donde estaban las estatuas de piedra y luego giró en dirección al Capitán.

- Por cierto, Shinning Armor, le comentaré a Candance que estas de acuerdo con el bebé – diciéndolo con voz maliciosa y algo burlona.

- Solo avísenme para darles una hermosa noche para ello – acompañó a su hermana con la misma sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Oh! Es buena idea, yo le prepararé una buena cena y una esplendida mañana. -

- …..¿Porqué me hacen esto, princesas? –

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! – rieron a carcajadas.

Ya en a biblioteca, Twilight abrió la puerta para encontrar a Flash al otro lado de ella, recibiéndolo con una expresión de asombro.

- ¡Hola Twilight! –

- ¡H… hola! –

- Veo que ya estas mas calmada, y también que dormiste bien – dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh, ¿te refieres a mi melena?, pues sí. Además no creí que vinieras tan pronto – respondió.

- Pues tampoco dije que me iría para siempre, ¿No?-

- Y tampoco que regresarías al día siguiente – replicó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Pues regresé, porqué creí que tendrías algunas preguntas –

- Pues sí las tengo.-

- Me lo imaginaba, y tengo algo que prestarte por el momento, ya que me tengo que ir a trabajar, esto te sacará de algunas dudas que tengas.- sacando de su alforja el libro de La Elegía de los Elementos con su magia.

- Pero, ¿creí que me lo explicarías tu mismo?- preguntó

- Lo haré, primero tengo que ir a trabajar, estaré aquí en la noche. Además tengo que volver por el libro – dándole una ligera sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Tan pronto acabó de darle el libro, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia Sweet Apple Acress. Twilight por su lado, cogió el libro con su magia y se metió a su casa. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el libro de Star Swirl el barbado.

- Capítulo uno. Clases y tipos de magia….-

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acress, Applejack esperaba a un ya atrasado Flash, el cual le haría pagar caro el haberse tardado. A lo lejos se veía ya a Flash correr hacia donde está ella.

- ¡Llegas tarde! – le reprendió - ¿Qué te retrasó?

- Lo siento mucho, tuve que ir donde Twilight a darle un libro – dijo el un poco cansado por la carrera.

- Bien, te tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti, por tu llegada tardía – dándole una mirada maliciosa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! – dijo Flash con sarcasmo.

- "Genial, ahora está enojada. Si que la hiciste buena Flash. Tal parece que en este pueblo estos ponis está locos" – pensó con desanimo.

- Bien galán he aquí – indicándole una carreta con Big Macintosh en ella.

- Iras con mi hermano mayor al centro del huerto a recoger las manzanas de allí, ya que son las más deliciosas y valiosas de nuestro plantío, mi hermano te dirá lo que necesitas saber, ¿no es cierto Big Mac? –

- ¡Eyup!-

Los dos sementales emprendieron su camino hacia el huerto, no sin antes pasar junto a Applebloom la cual llevaba una canasta con algunos aperitivos en ella.

- Big Mac, esto es para ti y Flash, pero ¿me podrías hacer un favor?, me olvidé una jarra de mermelada de manzana trueno para ustedes en la cocina, ¿podrías traérmela por favor? – le dijo dándole una sonrisa a el.

- ¡Eyup! – saliendo en su busca.

Cuando Big Mac entró en la cocina, Applebloom le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa seductora a Flash, esta se acercó con la canasta en su hocico y lo puso en el suelo.

- Sabes Flash, eres lindo, llamaste la atención de mis amigas y de mí, este es un regalito que tengo para ti. Hice unos aperitivos que seguro te gustarán – dándole un guiño a el.

- E… eres muy amable… je je je – dijo algo nervioso.

- Si hay algo que quieras saber sobre la granja o sobre mí, solo búscame, ¿Sí?. Estaré gustosa y más que complacida en ayudarte… en… lo… que… sea - susurrándole al oído la última frase.

Captando el mensaje, este asintió la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Justo cuando Big Macintosh llegara ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas. Con el frasco de mermelada de manzana trueno, ella lo puso en la cesta de aperitivos y se la dio a Flash. Dándole una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos, se marchó y de inmediato los dos siguieron su camino.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, descargaron todos los baldes y los colocaron en la base de los árboles. Pronto se separaron para trabajar mejor. Flash bajaba los frutos que podía y ya dominaba la técnica que le enseñó Applejack, y ya llevaba la mitad. De pronto se escuchaban ruidos bastante fuertes y el suelo temblaba, no muy fuerte pero si lo notaba, fue a donde se hallaba la fuente de esos ruidos y vio a Big Mac ya que casi había acabado, se quedó un momento allí para ver que sucedía. Luego vio que Big Mac plantaba sus patas traseras luego se paró en dos patas y golpeó el suelo con ambas patas delanteras.

El golpe fue tan fuerte he impactante que hizo temblar el suelo, lo cual a eso vino un fuerte estruendo y los árboles a su alrededor se tambalearon tan fuerte que todos los frutos de ellos bajaron a los baldes. A Flash le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, al incorporarse quedó con la boca abierta y un brillo en los ojos y se acercó donde Big Mac con gran curiosidad.

- ¡E… Eso fue increíble!, ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! – dijo muy emocionado.

Big Mac lo vio con seriedad, y sin mencionar nada se dirigió a recoger los baldes.

- ¡Vamos! Big Macintosh, enséñame hacer eso de antes – insistió.

- ¡Enop! –

- ¿Qué puedo darte para que me lo enseñes? – le preguntó muy insistente.

Viendo la insistencia de el le respondió.

- Quiero el frasco de mermelada de manzana trueno que te dio Applebloom –

La intriga le invadió a el, ¿porqué quería algo que su hermanita le había regalado a el?. Había comido una tostada de zanahoria, pétalos de rosa y la mermelada, lo cual estuvo realmente exquisita, lo podía entender, pero el simple hecho de querer esa misma mermelada que podía conseguir el mismo, quería la de su hermanita.

- Te la puedo dar sin problemas, pero deseo saber ¿Por qué quieres precisamente esa? –

- El punto es que cuando mi hermanita está interesada en alguien, siempre le prepara o mejor dicho tiene en conserva un frasco de esa mermelada. Ella le pone un ingrediente especial a eso y por eso que me es difícil de conseguirlo. No me mal entiendas es solo que me gusta mucho la mermelada que prepara ella.

- Bien es un trato, te la doy, pero me llevo un poco para mi y el resto es tuyo, ¿trato hecho? –

- Eyup –

- ¿¡Empecemos!? – preguntó flash muy animado.

- Primero antes que nada como veo Applejack ya te explicó la manera de bajar las manzanas del los arboles, eso es un comienzo. Ahora ven aquí – llevándolo a un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles.

- Haz lo mismo que te enseñó Applejack, trata de sentir la energía de la madre tierra, únete con ella, planta tus patas traseras tan firmes como si fueran la raíces de un árbol, imagina que lo son, lleva tus raíces a lo profundo de la tierra y nútrete de su energía. Luego lleva esa energía a todo tu ser y déjate invadir de ella.

Ahora concentra toda esa energía en ti a tus cascos delanteros, levanta tu tronco tan alto como puedas y devuelve esa energía a la tierra de ¡UN SOLO GOLPE!.- gritando, al terminar de decir eso Big Mac dio otro gran pisotón al suelo que hizo sacudir el mismo.

Con los ojos tan brillantes como el sol, Flash sintió una gran sensación dentro de si mismo, sentía que me quemaban las cuatro patas, su corazón latía más rápido y su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción.

- Bien, inténtalo tú – dijo Big Mac muy clamado.

- ¡B… b… bien! – dijo muy emocionado.

Se paró muy firme en el claro, trató de plantar sus patas traseras en el suelo, pero estaba tan emocionado que les temblaban.

- Un árbol es tranquilo y firme – dijo Big Mac.

(Nota del autor: les recomiendo que cuando lean esta parte lo hagan con esta música de fondo watch?v=MdzlurKTVtI , primero esperen que cargue todo la canción la reproduzcan y lo lean :3 )

Al oír eso trató de serenarse, despejó su mente, su respiración se normalizó, y su corazón dejó de latir descontroladamente. Hizo todo lo que le dijo Big Mac, pero esta vez la energía que sentía de la tierra era diferente, como si lo abrazara con gentileza y dándole la bienvenida, dejó que esa energía lo llenará por completo. Se sentía parte de la naturaleza, como sí fuera un árbol en crecimiento, y como tal plantó sus patas traseras y sentía como ellas iban tan profundas en la tierra. Quería que el sol le llegará a todo su cuerpo, se alzó tanto como pudo y concentró toda esa gentileza y calor en sus patas delanteras y luego bajó todo su cuerpo y sus patas dando un golpe con ellas al suelo, haciendo que el suelo temblara y por lo visto un ruido de ella, no era igual a lo que hizo Big Mac pero similar.

- Captaste la esencia de la tierra, es bueno ver eso – dijo tranquilo Big Mac.

- Pero no fue como el tuyo –

- Eso depende de quien lo use, la fuerza en las patas, la resistencia de tu cuerpo y la tranquilidad de tu corazón, son elementos que influyen.-

Tenía razón en ello, y viendo a Big Macintosh era el mas que indicado para esto.

- Además cuando hago esto me queda tiempo libre para dormir – dijo aún más calmado

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Así que de eso se trata- mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Solo no se lo comentes a Applejack, ya que me mandaría hacer otras cosas, es la razón por la que vengo aquí sin decir nada-

- ¡Trato hecho!-

Llenaron los baldes de manzanas, comieron lo que Applebloom hizo para ellos, durmieron un buen rato y luego emprendieron su regreso. Al llegar a la granja ya era la tarde, descargaron las manzanas, Flash se despidió de una ya tranquila Applejack, de una sugerente pero discreta Applebloom y de un tranquilo Big Mac.

Emprendió su regreso a la biblioteca, ya preparado para lo que Twilight le preguntaría, aunque para eso con el libro que le dejó debería ya haber respondido la mayoría de ellas.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y haciéndose a un lado, para no ser golpeado por ella, se abrió la puerta y lo recibió Spike. Al entrar vio ya con más detalle unas fotos, pero le llamó la atención una, era la de Spike a lado de una blanca y bella unicornio con un collar de oro y un rubí en forma de corazón.

Llegaron al sofá y Twilight estaba en su habitación, mientras que Flash conversaba con Spike.

- ¡Así que!, dime Spike, ¿estas enamorado, no es así?- preguntó curioso.

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco a Spike, ya que se suponía que solo Pinkie y Twilight lo sabían, de boca de el claro está.

- Bueno, te respondo que… sí… lo estoy – contestó un poco avergonzado.

- Ya lo suponía –

- Hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Cómo conoces tanto de los dragones?, ya que cuando era pequeño me fui a la migración de dragones que pasó por aquí, y te digo que no me fue muy bien que digamos.- dijo el con gran inquietud.

- Pues te diré que los conozco porque he pasado por el reino de los dragones en las montañas de fuego en el reino de "Slayffer" y por suerte he conocido a su rey "Volvagia", allí pude conocer su cultura y como son ellos.-

Pero cuando Spike le iba a preguntar otra cosa, Twilight bajó. Los tres se acomodaron en la sala con un poco de té de jazmín, para los nervios por así decirlo, en la mesa central de esta.

- Primero te haré la pregunta más obvia ¿Cómo y donde conseguiste este libro?- preguntó Twilight.

- En uno de mis viajes, estuve por las tierras altas de Moria, allí viven los enanos y las hadas. Me adentré en los hermosos bosques de esa región. En el centro encontré un lago y a la orilla había una casa de madera.

Allí vivían un dragón y una unicornio, me sorprendí mucho ya que estaban casados. En ese lugar encontré el libro.-

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron a lo que acaba de contar, - "Una unicornio y un Dragón, casados" – pensó con gran alegría viéndose así mismo con Rarity.

- ¿Y como es que lo tienes tu? – preguntó Twilight con un poco de indignación al creer que el lo había tomado sin su permiso.

Spike entrecerró los ojos mirándolo fijamente, ya que sabía que el tesoro de un dragón es preciado, y no se lo daría tan fácilmente.

- ¡No lo robé! si es lo que piensan. – dijo algo indignado.

- Hice un trato con el dragón, a cambio del libro le di "El corazón del océano", un collar con un zafiro en forma de corazón, esta hace al portador extender su vida tanto como la de un dragón. Creo que el la quería para su amada, algo que es muy comprensible.- aclaró.

Ya más tranquilos los dos, y despejando sus dudas se centraron en lo siguiente.

- He leído el libro que me diste, y ha resuelto muchas dudas, pero me da la impresión de solo es magia básica, habla de cómo potenciar la magia, las clases y tipos de magia que hay. Eso se da en las escuelas primarias de unicornios – dijo Twilight con un grado de incertidumbre y llevándose una tasa al hocico.

- Aunque no lo creas, es la obra maestra de Star Swirl el barbado – llevándose también la tasa de té a su hocico.

Twilight al escuchar eso, de la impresión escupió de manera cómica el té que tomó hacia un lado mojando el rostro de Spike. Spike entrecerró los ojos y mirando a Twilight hizo brillar su mano y acercó un trapo con su telequinesis para secarse.

Ahora el que escupió el té de la impresión fue Flash al ver lo que hizo Spike mojando a Twilight y luego mirando el fondo de la tasa de té para ver si no tenía nada raro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? – dijo una mojada y algo enojada Twilight.

- Es… estoy bien, jejeje, es solo que el té pasó por el lugar equivocado, lo siento. – se disculpó mirando de reojo a Spike.

- Bien, como decía, ese libro es la obra maestra de Star Swirl el barbado, y te mostraré el porqué – dijo el levantándose del sillón.

Mirando a una jarra llena de agua hizo brillar su cuerno inclinó su cabeza y la levantó. El agua de la jarra salió de ella, levitó un momento y se dirigió a el.

- Eso es solo telequinesis en el agua – dijo Twilight.

Luego flash hizo unos movimientos, como si fuera un baile, el agua danzó alrededor en forma de una argolla rodeándolo, hizo otro movimiento extendiendo sus dos patas delanteras y esta se separó en varios grupos luego con un brusco momento de su pata derecha la expendió, los grupos de agua formados se fueron directo a donde apuntaba, estas se congelaron dando la forma de lanzas y se pegaron a la pared del árbol. Al terminar hizo otro movimiento y las lanzas de hielo se derritieron y los colocó de nuevo en la jarra.

- "La Elegía de los Elementos" te enseña a controlar los elementos.- dijo el con un sonrisa.

- E… eso, nunca lo había visto…-

"Toc, toc, toc", golpearon la puerta, interrumpiendo a Twilight. Se dirigieron a la puerta para ver quien era, la abrieron y un ruido como de una trompeta sonó en la cara de Flash, con muchas serpentinas y papeles picados de colores y globos volando.

- ¡HOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS SSSSSSS! ¡A TODOS! – Gritó de entusiasmo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡ESTÁN INVITADOS A LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA EN HONOR A FLASH! – dando saltos en delante de Flash y con una sonrisa muy entusiasta.

Bien otro capítulo terminado, y he optado por otra metodología para escribirla. no crean que por hacerla rápido he descuidado la calidad, ¡pues no!, le dedico tiempo a mis historias.

He puesto un efecto de ambiente en una escena, ya que en mi mente pasó así y espero que les guste ya que a mi me gustó y a quiero compartir.

Ahora las escenas clop...No se preocupen las pondré, pero quiero dar el porque a eso, y me parece muy de película porno en que el protagonista entre y ni más conocer a las actrices se las vaya montando, eso no me gusta.

Sin más que decir me despido y espero sus valiososo comentarios. Bye.


End file.
